descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauda Cavataio
Character Profile Name Lauda Cavataio Aliases Lauda Hja Age Thirty Nine Appearance Early Twenties Species Force enhanced human Height 5'9" Weight 115 lbs Measurement. 70-60-75 cm (32-24-34 in) Eye Color Chocolate Brown Hair Color Brown Faction Rank Witch Spellhunter Sith Apprentice Affiliation Witches of Dathomir The Sith Imperium The Cavataio Family The Starkiller Family Cosa Nostra Clan Morte Clan Occupations Superior Mother's Priestess Cavataio second-in-command Birthworld Dathomir Citizenship Dathomir Ferro Sognoterra Living Situation Castello di Caos (Dathomir) Tempio di Tenebre (Ferro) Tempio di Tenebre (Sognoterra) Involvement Blade Peacecraft Children Mira Cavataio Mirus Cavataio Father Xander Starkiller Mother Petra Cavataio Sisters Serva Cavataio Aurora Starkiller Petra'Dri "Squeak" Cavataio Morgaine deWinter Adariel Cavataio-Giovanni Amazon Cavataio-Giovanni Asteria deWinter Cordelia Isis deWinter Evilina Cavataio Precious Cavataio Nessarose deWinter Kristina Cavataio Fabula Cavataio Ancilla Cavataio Brothers Antonio Cavataio Nox Deum Cavataio Jason Starkiller Coren Starkiller Memphisto Giovanni Alistair Starkiller Masters Petra Cavataio Serva Cavataio Xander Starkiller Antonio Cavataio Sanies Robur Students Kari Pujas Lauda Cavataio was born on Dathomir, as the first daughter of Xander Starkiller and second to Petra Cavataio. She is a result of a short relationship between the two individuals and born with modifications while still in the womb. Raised on Dathomir and later Ferro , Lauda was taught to first be a Witch , second a Sith . Like her Mother and older sister, she is not limited only to Spells as other Dathomiri have become over the years. Powerful Bloodlines The Starkiller and Cavataio families from which Lauda origins from are two lineages of power. After her consention, her Mother wished her to be different, stronger and thus, she was medled with. Even without it, she was destined for greatness thanks to who both of her parents are. Biography Childhood on Dathomir Lauda was born and raised on Dathomir , where she was given five slaves to tend to her needs while growing up, with the number slowly decreasing as the years went back. She was somewhat shielded from the outside world, most of her interaction with her family, servents as well as natives of her planet. The outsider she saw most of all was her Father who'd visit the planet . Ever since she began to understand things around her, Lauda was a curious child, wanting to know about things around her and all that was to come for her. She began to read at an early age after which she was given books of her own and her very own bookshelf in her quaters after which her desire for knowledge only continued to grow. From the very strart, her favorite story was the one of how the Witches came to what they are today, that of Allya and what she had taught the natives upon her arrival to Dathomir . It made her curious about powers as well, so much that it was one of the most often questions to her mother. She wanted to learn to use powers and spells, be like her family and achieve all that she could. Perhaps even more. Training from an early age At age age of five, Lauda was introduced to training. The first day of it, she was taught several spells and told from her Ma'dri about the future of her training, that that unlike other Witches and Jai of their world, she would also learn to use powers, not only chant. Presence of both of her parents only resolved the small child to keep going, learn all that was given to her and begin growing in all that she would become some day. Her sister Serva tested her skills before the day was over and as a special memory, her Pa'tre tucked her in and gave her a Sith Amulet that would someday streghten her connection to the Dark Side when the time had come for it. It was also on that very day that Lauda's future devotions towards the things around her began to show as she felt her sister changing the weather to test her, the girl's concern for what it was doing to nature making her plead with her mother to make Serva stop. Growing up and continued training While her trial by fire may have been her first day of training, it was far from being her last. The following day, Lauda's training with Ma'dri continued, which now included a rigorous concept which included writing into her own diary, studying, sleeping in the meditation and so much more. She would not only learn Spells but also force powers. Ma'dri which to make a Witch and a Sith out of her and that was what Lauda would become. The girl didn't mind it of course. In fact, Lauda loved it. Living in the stronghold, with her mother who never punished her unlike her siblings, she just aboved lived to make her parents proud, to leanr, to advance. In her own mind, she grew with the knowledge she took in. It was a part of her just as breathing. A strong bond to her family The years progressed and she learned so much. And while she was aware of what was going on with her father, her bond with her maternal family grew far stronger. These were the people she saw each day, these were the people she learned from that each and every day. The older Lauda grew, it wasn't just Serva, Antonio and her, Ma'dri had more. Just like she looked up to her two older siblings, as Lauda gained younger ones, she saw herself in the role Serva and Antonio had. She loved them, wanted to protect them. Nox came first. He was was fragile in her eyes, and just as stubborn. He was punished daily. As much as Lauda knew this, she also felt the strong urge to shelter him. Not from her mother of course, because Lauda never stood up for to her Ma'dri. That was forbidden in Lauda's eyes. Her teenager years After her thirteenth birthday, while the brunette girl began to change, she also was never going to be a typical teenage girl. Her curiosity was focused on her books, the rancors and family. She didn't feel the need or wanted to look at the Jai around her. Something about them simply didn't interest her at the time that Lauda simply burried her head in her books, progressing in her skills just as she felt her parents wanted to. First Trip and a Visit with Pa'tre At the age of eighteen, Lauda made her first trip away from Dathomir after being invited by her father to visit him in a location far in the Outer Rim as he was learning a new ability. She is offered to learn a few things from him and due to her nature of being always hungry for more, the teenager easily accepted the proposal. Ma'dri's Slave Sanies Robur. Lauda was twenty five when she actually had a chance to talk to Ma'dri's slave. He was skilled in weapons combat. As always, the young woman was hungry for knowledge, hungry to learn more. But something in the man's provocing made Lauda learn something about herself. She hated someone angering her, in the oddest way. It appealed to her. Nobody ever did such things except Ma'dri to which she was used to. But a man to do it, it stirred feelings the brunette didn't even know she had. Growth of her Family With the years going on, Lauda's family grew drastically. While her parents had more children but not with each other, Lauda herself had two children - twins with Sanies Robur. Being a mother was a new experience for the young Witch. She could now see how two lives truly depended on her. Of course, just as she had been raised, for the first years of their lives, her children Mira an Mirus were given five slaves each to tend to their needs. The number of slaves tending to them slowly lowered as the years progressed but Lauda couldn't exactly not be part of their lives through this. Despite having a slave for a father, Lauda refused to not let Sanies know of what had happened. With the culture they were raised into, it wasn't really necessary for the man to truly participate if his duties didn't allow him to but Lauda left him that choice. Murder for the right reasons During a trip on Corellia , the brunette met a Jedi Master with whom she exchanged words as well as a meal, only to find more about him, as well as where he comes from. The Jedi Master's brother attacked the two and after a struggle, Lauda took the man's life with a spell. She easily justified what she had done by the fact that the murdered man had hurt her and the Jedi she was with. Through that entire time, she had taken a liking to the Jedi though on the trip back to Dathomir with him, the two ended up in a fight, allowing her to see she had been mistaken in him and her views on outsiders somewhat chanegd that day, without her realizing it. Cavataio second-in-command With the years progressing, Lauda's role of simply being a student began to change. Her role in the family began to further. She was no longer just a member of the family and her mother's third child, but also, along side Serva, helped her mother when it came to the family and clan. One such experience had been the attack of Bull Rancors when the two sisters were sent to handle the problem. Lauda enlisted the help of Destra, her mother's rancor and after a fight between the animal and the wild bull rancor, the Witch took the life of one at his own request only to befriend his companion, gaining her first Rancor, one captured by on her own. Pervicax, as he was named, accepted Lauda for the merciful death she had given his friend despite the battle between her mother's and the other bull rancor. Due to the Unification of the clans, Lauda found herself doing more work on behalf of the clan and family, taking on the role of the second in command along with her sister much more as time progressed. Upon the arrival of the short time Sith Emperor, Cameron Centurion, her mother had been unable to see the man's arrival so Lauda was sent instead to greet him and give him a tour, as well as speak of the business he had come to Dathomir for. Along other duties, Lauda traveled around her birth planet due to the new role. She had reached out to a group of nightsisters at one point, offering her help in the re-building of their home. Priestess to the Superior Mother With all the changes taking place, her mother sought up a union with the Sith Imperium. The same day this was announced, Ma'dri made Serva Morte clan mother and Lauda priestess to the Superior Mother. The new role would have been far more joyus for the young Witch if Serva's first decree wasn't to make their brother Nox a target and cast him out of the clan. Skipped beat of heart for a Jai During an ordinary day, Lauda's routine as any day, the Witch met a Jai, Blade Peacecraft, that had dueled with one of the younglings, her natural instinct to protect the animals rising. However, the more she spoke to the man, the more she found herself attracted to him, to the point of going further with the man, which was uncharacteristic for her in so many ways. Personal Possession ' Scroll with the Weather Sense spell' - The first Spell Lauda ever learned was the Weather Sense spell, with which she passed her Witch Trials. After the complition of her test and telling Ma'dri was she had seen, her mother gave her the scroll and told her to keep it safe and pass it down to her children when she had them as it was a family tradition. Sith Amulet - At the complition of the first day of her training, Lauda was given her very own Talisman of concentration , which would, based on what Pa'tre taught her that day, help her gather vast amounts of Dark Side energy, for rituals and spells when she was old enough to learn them. Rancors Pervicax *'Name:' Pervicax *'Meaning of name:' Obstinate, wilful, stubborn *'Nickname: '''Pax *'Specie: Rancor *'''Subspecie: Bull Rancor *'Gender:' Male *'Age: '''Unknown *'Height: Unknown *'''Skin Tone: Paler than regular Rancors *'Intelligence:' Semi-sentient Lauda's rancor Pervicax is the first Rancor that is trully hers. She befriended him after killing his companion at his own request to which Pax witnessed and sought her out, becoming her friend quickly after. Due to Destra being the mother of her own herd, Lauda introduces them formally and Pervicax is allowed to live with that same herd though it takes them time to accept him. Force Abilities and Spells Apprentice/Spellhunter Knight/Spellweaver Completed Threads Age 5 * The Call of Ancient Ways: Part One * Age 6 * Age 18 *'The Meaning of Life ' * Age 19 * Age 25 * Age 30 * Age 39 *'The Bull cries to the Moon ' *'Bonding, not Bondage' ''' *Catching my Breath ' *'How the Other Half Lives''' * Age 40 * Category:Character Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Sith Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Starkiller Family Category:Cavataio Category:Dathomir Category:The Sith Imperium